Call Me Sheriff
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A DoVe fic, from the episode 'Driver Ed' in season 2, when Lamb walks in on Veronica using the phone in the interrogation room. please read and review! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: nope, still don't own Veronica Mars. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, this fic is taken from the episode "Driver Ed", when Veronica cons her way into the interrogation room to use a phone with the Sheriff's Department caller-ID, but in my version, Lamb doesn't let her just walk out. Teehe. _

_Thanks for the reviews on my other fics so far, guys! You've been great!_

_Well, I hope you enjoy this fic, I know I'll have fun writing it!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"You'll never guess who's in the interrogation room right now, filling out an application," Sacks said to him.

He turned and looked at him.

"You're right, I'll never guess," Lamb said sarcastically. "Who?"

Sacks smiled. "Veronica Mars."

My eyes widened. "You left Veronica Mars in there alone?"

He left his Deputy standing there dumbfounded and crossed the distance to the room, opening the door and catching Veronica on the phone.

"What are you up to, Veronica?" he asked her as she hung up the phone slowly.

"The last question actually: why do you want this position? Honestly, and really tell me the truth, how much of an ass-kiss would I be, if I admit it's to be close to you?" she wondered jokingly.

Without a word, he stepped towards her, pulling the chair out and giving her room to walk in front of him to the door.

Before she crossed the threshold, however, he reached in front of her and closed the door, breathing heavily on her neck.

"Uh ... Deputy? I know this may be news to you, but I can't physically walk through the door with it closed, so ... "

She could feel him behind her still, and noticed the quickening of her own heart as she turned to face him.

Swallowing the saliva that had built up in her mouth, looking suspiciously like a gulp, she met his eyes. His eyes, that were burning with something she'd never seen in him before.

She backed up until her back was against the door, the handle digging into the small of her back. She began to reach for the handle, knowing she should definitely leave this situation, when his hands snaked out and grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"Deputy?" she repeated in a whisper, hating that he was affecting her.

Her heart rate was increasing, she could feel a blush creeping up her neck, and a thick heat pooled in her stomach. No one had done this to her in ... no one had ever done this to her.

She forced herself to look into his eyes once more, and she found herself captivated. Trapped in his gaze.

"You shouldn't be in here," he warned her, dipping his head closer to hers.

Her breath caught in her throat, trying to remember exactly what the reason was she shouldn't be in here ... alone ... with him ... looking at her like that.

His gaze penetrated into her, deep into her very core, and Veronica turned to jello. If he hadn't been holding her arms, she may have crumpled right there.

"Deputy?" she whispered once more, as quiet as she could, and then his lips were less than an inch from hers.

"Call me Sheriff," he replied, capturing her lips.

Even though some part of her had known it was coming, she had still gasped when his lips touched hers. And like a true professional, he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She was still for a few moments, and he was considering pulling back, knowing he'd overstepped a serious boundary, but just was he was about to break the kiss, she arched into him, moaning softly.

And it didn't matter that the blinds weren't closed, or that both Sacks and Inga could see them perfectly, both with grins on their faces, their entire world revolved around their lips and their tongues meeting hungrily in the interrogation room.

Lamb didn't know how long he'd been kissing her, how long he'd had her pressed against the door, or when he'd brought his hands to her hair, or she'd wrapped her arms around his back ... but reluctantly, he broke the kiss, his half-lidded eyes piercing into hers.

His hands stayed in her hair, cupping her face, and hers remained clutching his back, both of them panting for a while.

Suddenly, something changed in Veronica's eyes, and she gripped the door handle behind her, and she was out of the room and the building before he could even speak.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, end of chapter one ... there's only going to be two chapters, and the next one will be longer. _

_I hope you enjoyed it so far. _

_Don't be shy about leaving feedback!_

_Until next time ...! _


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Veronica Mars ... I never would have killed off Lamb. _

_..._

_A/N: Hehe, I love writing this fic ... I want to marry this fic ... or Michael Muhney, whichever comes first. _

_So, in the last chapter, Lamb and Veronica made out in the interrogation room, and then Veronica took off. This scene takes place starting when Lamb is searching the bus driver's home for proof of suicide. _

_Oh, also, in this story, she's not dating Duncan. Just to clarify. _

_I hope you enjoy this fic, I know I am!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

She heard him enter the room, waving his search warrant in Jessie's face.

She turned to look at him, meaning to fix him with a steely glare, but lost her nerve once she met his eyes.

She could tell he was surprised to see her, it was all in the slight pause in his step when they locked eyes, but he brushed it off, being on-duty and all.

"What are you doing here, Mars?" he wondered, not wanting to use her first name again.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Jessie's a friend."

She expected a look of sarcasm or amusement, but instead he turned his lips upward in a look of understanding, then went back to rifling through the apartment.

She looked from him to Jessie, then to the rest of the officers in the room, including Sacks, who looked like he was almost blushing, and had to get out of the apartment. She could still remember how amazing it had felt when Lamb's lips were on hers, his tongue massaging hers, and - _oh, I so need to get out of here! _

She could feel his eyes on her as she left with Jessie, but she left without another look back.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

It was two o'clock in the morning, and Veronica had never felt more stupid in her life. He would probably slam the door in her face, claiming temporary insanity. Or he'd yell at her for bringing it up. Or claim amnesia ... maybe all of the above.

Nevertheless, knowing all the possible ways Lamb could turn her away, here she was, at two o'clock in the morning, knocking on the door to his apartment.

She waited twenty seconds before knocking again, and was about to turn away and go home when she heard the locks clicking on the other side of the door.

He pulled the thick piece of wood open, blinking down at her.

"Mars? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night," he told her, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just ... I wanted to ... I mean, when ..."

She sighed, not even knowing how to begin.

He looked down at her.

"You came over to talk about the kiss," he said simply.

She stared up at him and nodded.

He opened the door to his apartment, and she stepped through hesitantly.

"I don't bite," he said, making her jump.

"Right ... uh, sorry," she said again.

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry," she said quickly, then sighed. "Okay ... I'll stop now."

He moved to the kitchen, pulling out an instant coffee machine and starting a cup.

"You want one?"

She shook her head. "I've already had four."

He nodded. "I see."

"Well ... no, you don't," she said. "See, I'm confused as hell about what happened back there, and you seem perfectly calm. How is that?"

He shrugged. "The fact that I'm half-asleep is probably helpful."

"Ah, of course. Knew I should have tried that," she joked nervously.

"Look, Veronica, kissing you wasn't something I planned to do, but ..."

He trailed off, staring intently at the buzzing coffee machine.

"But, what?" she wondered, walking into the kitchen and standing next to him.

He took a deep breath before saying, "But, it wasn't the worst experience in the world."

Veronica blinked. "Well ... I'd, uh, have to agree."

She didn't miss his small smile.

"So, we're in agreement, then?"

She nodded. "Kissing, not horrible. And possibly ... repetitive?"

He smirked at her blush and turned to face her.

"I think that can be arranged," he said before his head swooped down to hers, meeting her willing lips.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"Well ... so ... " Veronica trailed off.

"That was ... also unexpected," Lamb finished.

She nodded.

"Are you?" he began, and she nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah ... I'm good," he said.

She smiled. "You certainly are."

She could have sworn he actually blushed at that.

She adjusted the sheet around her, searching for her underwear.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully, pulling her back down to the bed by her waist and leaning over her, kissing her exposed neck.

"It's passed three o'clock in the morning, I have to get home before my dad wakes up," she told him, not completely motivated to push him off her.

"When does he wake up?"

She thought about it. "Around six."

Lamb smiled into her throat, taking the underwear out of her hands and throwing them across the room. "I think you still have some time to burn."

She smiled, hooking her leg around his as he started to make his way down her body.

"Whatever you say, Deputy."

He knicked her sensitive nipple with his teeth, causing her to hiss in pleasure and pain.

"Call me Sheriff," he said before making his way down the rest of her body.

The next morning, Veronica "woke up", coming out of her room for breakfast.

"Hey honey, how'd you sleep?" her father wondered.

_Sleep? What sleep? _

_....................................................................................................................................................................................._

_The End! _

_I hope you enjoyed it so far. And yes, I might do a sequel, possibly where Keith finds out about them, but for now this is the end. _

_Don't be shy about leaving feedback!_

_Until next time ...!_


End file.
